100
Upon learning that Roger lost the pen the night Bill died, Victoria now believes that he may have murdered Bill. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Long weeks ago a sudden death occurred near Collinwood, a death I now suspect is murder. I thought I knew the identity of the murderer, only to find new evidence, evidence that points to a member of the Collins family. Based on the new evidence offered by Carolyn, Victoria does an about-face concerning the danger of Burke. She does try to convince Carolyn not to go out with Burke based on earlier events. She finally agrees not to alert the family to Carolyn's rendezvous. David, having overheard, promises to blab about the date because he's jealous that Carolyn can see Burke and he can't. Victoria goes to the Collinsport Inn to see Burke after borrowing Carolyn's car. She tells him that she thinks Roger murdered Bill Malloy. Victoria tells Burke about the pen's journey, but sadly they have no corroborative evidence; Burke reasons that seeing Blair's pen caused her change-of-heart (95). Victoria tells him that the pen is missing and she thought David took it, but Burke correctly reasons that Roger did (82-83). They realize Roger is a murderer. Burke tries to pressure Victoria into changing her testimony about when Roger left the house on the night of Malloy's murder, but Victoria stubbornly insists that she can't, because she still doesn't know for sure. Victoria further angers Burke by stating all their assumptions of Rogers motive for murdering Malloy are based on Burke's claims that Roger was the one who committed the crime Burke was convicted of. Claims that are as yet unproven. David lies in wait for Roger and tattles on Carolyn's "secret plans" with Burke. Burke and Victoria agree to play it cool around Collinwood. Burke wants to go to the police, but agrees they don't have enough evidence. Now Victoria's not sure Roger killed Malloy. Victoria fears that Roger will find out what she knows after she agrees to help find evidence or perhaps the stashed pen. Victoria receives a comforting caress from Burke. Roger forbids Carolyn to see Burke. Carolyn and Roger argue and she reveals that she told Victoria about the pen. Roger pales. Memorable quotes David: Hello, father. Roger: Oh. Hello, David. What devilment have you been up to -- today? David: Why don't you ask Carolyn that same question? Roger: No, David, I'm in no mood for your riddles tonight. ---- Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Nancy Barrett holds up the 100th episode's recording slate. * First view of Carolyn's room. It is redressed from the set used for Vicki's room (2). Story * TIMELINE: Carolyn is meeting Burke later in the Blue Whale at 7pm. Bloopers and continuity errors * When David meets Roger at the front door, the camera operator backs into some scenery, causing the camera to veer up and down, accompanied by a crashing noise. * Victoria's clothes have changed, despite the fact this episode takes place immediately after episode 99. (This is likely due to the pre-filmed footage that features in this episode in which Victoria wears the changed clothing.) * Victoria's opening narration refers to Bill Malloy's death having occurred "long weeks ago." But only two weeks have passed since she arrived in Collinsport. * Offstage coughing and other noises are heard. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 100 on the IMDb 0100